More To What Meets The Eye
by littlee-ol-me
Summary: After Caroline's parents divorced, she moved in with her father. On her eighteenth birthday she hears new of her mother's death and goes to Mystic Falls to mourn. There she meets bad boy Klaus and his past. All Human! #Klaroline #Statherine #Kennet -xoxo
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE:**

Caroline Forbes walked out of the Los Angeles sun and walked into her large home with the thirty or so bags she held birthday presents with. She was eighteen, she was finally eighteen which meant she had only a couple of months before she went to college and had her dream of owning her own retail business.

'Daddy! I'm home!' she announced brightly and heard the clatter in the kitchen. 'Daddy?'

'I'm in here sweetheart!' he assured and Caroline dropped the bags and skipped into the room. 'Wow, you still have that grin on your face!'

'Of course I do! Everyone was awesome today! I should have a birthday every day,' she said and her father chuckled.

'Well it gets better because I bought you this to have before the party,' her father motioned for the Chinese food on the table.

'Aww, this is so cute, thank you daddy!'

'You're welcome sweetie,' he told her as her phone ringed.

'Sophie?'

'Hey, I'm going to be there in like a half hour, Lola's with me too!'

'That's cool, I'll see you then,' Caroline answered sitting down with her father to start digging into her food.

'Are you excited for this party?'

'Yes! It's going to be the greatest party of the century and seeing as I designed my own dress, there is no chance of a little wannabe wearing my dress!' Caroline shared with her father.

'You still haven't showed me this dress you know? What if I disapprove?'

'Daddy, the dress is fine! Appropriate with style,' she winked and her father shook her head. She could see him thinking _'Oh my little girl's growing up' _because he gets that same look all the time. Her thirteenth, her first day in high school, her first boyfriend, it happened all the time!

'Alright and are you sure Luke will act appropriately? I want you to make sure you are safe,' he emphasized just as the home phone rang and Caroline's eyes opened wide with terror!

'Daddy!' she complained moving to answer the phone.

'Is this Caroline or Bill Forbes?' a soft and sad voice spoke and Caroline felt her mood sink a little bit.

'This is Caroline,' she introduced herself to the caller and heard him sigh.

'Hello Caroline, I'm Mayor Lockwood, Mayor of Mystic Falls. Ms Forbes, something awful has happened to your mother,' she stated and Caroline's heart began to beat faster whilst she held herself.

'What happened?' Caroline asked and her father stood to join her.

'Caroline, you're mother died,' the woman informed her and Caroline let herself and the phone fall to the floor.

Happy Birthday Caroline.


	2. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

'We are all gathered here today to mourn the death and celebrate the life of Elizabeth Forbes, the hero of this town. She kept everyone safe, she was an amazing woman that cared for all of us and the knowledge of not having her around disturbs and upsets me and others among you. It saddens me to have to say goodbye to this woman but we ask that she rests in peace and watches over our town,' the priest spoke fluently and Caroline held herself whilst the cold wind passed them. Her father put a reassuring hand around her but it was no use to her, she still felt as cold as ice.

Caroline stood amongst family friends, friends, clients and people she had no clue as to who they were saying goodbye to her mother. She wore a simple black dress that her father had bought and her long blond hair hung in a pony tail that emphasized Caroline's beautiful features. Her eyes were tired and her skin was pale white, a result of her lack of sleep and very low appetite. Bill feared the worst for his daughter.

After arriving in Mystic Falls, both Caroline and Bill had taken residence in the late Sheriff's house. Caroline hadn't done a thing, she just sat there staring at the window, or she'd lock herself in her mother's dark room or she'd just sit on the couch and stare at the ceiling endlessly. Bill watched as his daughter refused to move, eat, talk or sleep, he watched helplessly and listen as she cried in pain at night, aware he could no nothing.

'Caroline, come on sweetheart,' Bill whispered into his daughters ear motioning for her to move to throw a flower into her mother's grave but Caroline did nothing, she just stood still and stared at the closed coffin. She imagined her mother's cold and pale body, a gunshot to her chest. Caroline wondered if you could see the wound, how they'd dressed the sheriff since her father had made the decision of not seeing Elizabeth in her coffin. 'Caroline,' Bill repeated but Caroline looked away and watched as a family make their way to the funeral.

'You're not welcome here!' a man Caroline didn't recognize yelled and everyone turned to watch their entrance, faces of disgust and hatred crossing everyone.

'We just wish to pay our respect, Elizabeth was a friend of ours also,' the woman who led them spoke in a thick British accent and Caroline studied her. She wore an elegant black dress and a black hat to hide her face slightly. She looked beautiful for a mother of four.

'No one wants you here! It's your son's fault we're in this mess in the first place! Why don't you spare us with your lies and leave!' Mayor Lockwood exploded and Caroline stared at her in disbelief.

'He did nothing wrong, you're looking for someone to blame and it is only right that you chose my brother! What a pathe-'

'Rebekah!' the man warned the blonde girl silenced though it was obvious to everyone she had much more to say.

'We mean no harm, we just want to give a gift to the Sheriff's husband and daughter, saying thank you and wishing them well,' the woman spoke again and ordered one of her sons to walk to Caroline and hand both she and Bill a small black bag.

'Thank you,' Caroline forced while Bill shook the young man's hand.

'Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson, I would like to ask you to leave, it is obvious the distraught you are causing those who wish to mourn,' the priest announced and they all stared at him with utter perfidiousness.

'How could you?' the man asked the priest and Caroline could feel her blood boil and her an anger overcoming her as she listened to them argue above her mother's grave.

'Stop!' Caroline yelled and everyone fell silent and watched her as she tried to breath gathering her thoughts. Bill offered his hand and she took it quickly trying to keep her feet on the ground, she needed to sleep but she had to finish today. 'If they want to stay, then they will stay,' Caroline started and when commotion began she breathed deeply again and stood still looking at all of them. 'If you can't handle that then you go and don't come back,' Caroline said and the coldness in her voice sparked everyone's attention.

'Ms Forbes,' the priest began and Bill hushed him.

'You heard her, finish the ceremony,' he ordered and everyone sighed allowing the Mikaelson family to stand whilst the ceremony resumed and people said their goodbyes.

'I'm sorry for your loss,' yet another person told Caroline and she swore that the next person to say that would receive a mouthful, she was exhausted and she wanted to be alone. The last thing she wanted was a group of people swarming over her asking her if she was alright at every second. She just wanted her space.

'Caroline, darling,' her father called for her and she followed, seeing no choice in the matter. She stood beside her father and faced the mayor and a young man beside her. He had tanned skin and his eyes were a beautiful brown, he reminded her of the many guys she met in LA, they were all muscled, they all played American football, they were all the same.

'Hello Caroline, how are you?' the Mayor asked and Caroline forced a believable smile, only her father could see the lie on her face.

'I'm fine,' she said and both the Mayor and her father smiled.

'Well, I'm glad, this is my son Tyler. Tyler, Caroline Forbes,' she introduced and Tyler smiled at her revealing his very breath taking smile.

'It is a pleasure meeting you,' Tyler said taking Caroline's hand and Caroline nodded in respond.

'Dad, can I go out for a little bit?'

'Honey, I was just talking to the Mayor about what we discussed yesterday,' Bill stated and Caroline's eyebrow perked up totally oblivious to whatever the discussion was.

'Staying in Mystic Falls, permanently,' Bill reminded her and Caroline's eyes opened up wide with terror.

'What?' she yelled her exhaustion being replaced by anger. Caroline looked at her father with confusion and betrayal. Was he serious? Had he lost his mind? Why would he think she would want to stay in the town her mother died in? She stared at her father as if he was a stranger, a man who had not raised her. 'I'm not moving here! No fricking way dad! Kill me before you make me stay in this Godforsaken town!' she screamed and many gasped as she ran out as far as she could, unaware of where she was going. She just had to put as much distance as she could between her and her father.

'No!' she said to herself with a million thoughts bounced through her head. She couldn't leave her friends, her school, her life, her future. LA was meant to be her big break, it was meant to help her with her future, leaving that for Mystical Falls, even her father couldn't ask of that.

'Watch out!' she heard and her sight blurred as a group of cars swerved on the road to miss her small body. She felt a strong arm hold her and push her back on to the pavement where she held onto the stranger for dear life. 'Are you alright?' he asked pulling her back to he could take a look at her face, see if she was hurt in any way.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' Caroline muttered her pathetic apologies and clung onto him as her body seemed to weaken.

'It's alright, where are you going?'

'I want to go home,' Caroline cried but she knew she didn't mean her mother's house, she meant her home back in LA with everything and everyone. She wanted out.

'Stefan! What are you doing with her?' Caroline recognized the voice to be Tyler's and felt him carry her easily.

'Don't take me home, anywhere but home,' Caroline found herself whispering as sleep began to take over her body and she fell to sleep silently and innocently in the safety of Tyler's hands.

Caroline found herself awaken to soft music in the background and an unfamiliar room. The room was large and ancient and it had more books than Caroline had ever intended to see in her life. The soft classical music came from downstairs and Caroline carefully pulled the sheets of herself and followed a path that led her to the stairs and then went down with care.

'Who are you?' Caroline jumped at the sudden voice and she turned to look at a handsome man, he hand black hair that hang on his perfectly and blue mesmerizing eyes. 'Are you Stefan's new toy?' he asked and a clear of the throat made them both look up to stare at the mentioned brother.

'How are you feeling Caroline?' he asked and she nodded trying to keep her sanity. Memories of the day flashed back into her head and it took a while for Caroline to realize she wasn't home.

'I have to call my dad, I have to tell him where I am before he starts worrying,' Caroline cried and Stefan put an arm out for her to calm down.

'I've called your father and as far as he's concerned, you're here getting a tour of the Mystic Falls manor,' Stefan told her and Caroline smiled. It was short and small but it was a smile nonetheless, she hadn't been able to do that since she found out about her mother's fate.

'You two bore me but I'm sorry for what happened Blondie, your mother was pretty kick ass,' the older guy said and Stefan chuckled watching his brother walk away.

'That's Damon, my older brother,' he introduced and Caroline nodded. 'Well come on, I'm taking you to a tour of the grill,' he told her and Caroline's confused face caused Stefan to chuckle. 'It's a place in town, people are waiting for me, well for us,' Stefan told her and Caroline nodded.

'I don't know any of them, I hadn't stayed here long enough to make a collection of friends,' she admitted and Stefan nodded and walked behind her as they made their way to the car.

'Well, some of them recognize you and I'm sure if you make an impression, they won't forget you. We met today for the first time and yet you slept on my bed,' he told her and Caroline flushed in embarrassment. 'You'll be fine and they don't bite, everyone's pretty cool,' Stefan assured her and Caroline looked in the mirror quickly, fixing her hair. After the third attempt, she decided that it was best that she just let it down and so she did.

'Do you h-'

'Here you are,' Stefan said handing her breath mints and Caroline smiled gratefully.

'Do you do this often then? Pick up strange women, allow them to your home and give them breath mints when needed?'

'Oh no, I'll leave that to my brother,' Stefan joked and Caroline smiled once again for his attempts. 'Your mother helped my brother and I when we lost our uncle Zach, I thought it'd be only right I help her daughter,' Stefan told her honestly and Caroline just nodded as he parked the car in front of The Grill. 'Come on,' he assured her and seeing no other choice Caroline walked out of the car and followed Stefan inside.

'Stefan, over here!' a blonde male called out and Caroline smiled back as he shared a sweet smile. 'Who's this?' he asked as they walked to the booth they had all occupied.

'Guys, this is Caroline, Caroline, this is Elena, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie,' he said and Caroline studied as Elena grabbed for Stefan and held his hand protectively. It made Caroline chuckle that Elena was jealous but she didn't see the need for the look.

'Bonnie, I remember you,' Caroline stated and Bonnie thought for a minute before she grinned remembering as well. 'How have you been?'

'I've been great thank you! It's been years,' Bonnie stated and the two of them shared an embrace.

'So you're Sheriff Forbes' daughter?' Matt asked sitting close to Caroline and she nodded still remembering she had a boyfriend back home. 'Well, I'm sorry for what happened to your mom. She took care of my little sister so I owed her for a long time, she didn't deserve what happened,' Matt said and the mood suddenly turned.

'Do you guys know who did it?' Caroline found herself asking but even if they did, there was little she could do the FBI wouldn't do a thing so why try and the police in Mystic Falls were hardly the murder solving kind.

'No,' Tyler said quickly and Caroline turned to look at him, she could see the lie in his face.

'It's been done, I just want to know who did it,' Caroline said and Matt stared at her.

'What's the harm in telling her? It is her mother.'

'Leave it Matt, we don't know the truth for sure,' Elena ordered and Caroline stared at the girl while the small place fell to silent.

'Get out!' the barman ordered and Caroline saw two of the guests from the funeral. They are part of the family that walked in late.

'Kol, do you fancy leaving at all?' the blonde, Caroline remembered her being addressed as Rebekah asked her brother, her accent thick and vile.

'Not particularly, I am rather thirsty and I came in here for a drink, a drink I expect to get,' he answered loud and clear. The mischievous grin that sat on his face made Caroline feel very uncomfortable.

'Leave or I'll call the police,' the barman threatened but it only amused the siblings.

'What will you tell them Barry, that due to accusations you won't serve a customer who could die of dehydration?' Kol played and Rebekah giggled.

'You know, I want to know what all these fools are staring at.'

'That's enough Rebekah,' Stefan spoke and Matt and Tyler stoop up with him.

'Elena,' Rebekah called and Elena turned to look at her. 'I know you're worthless and pointless to all our lives but why don't you tie your boyfriend on a leash? That is if you're not too busy with his brother,' she stated and people began to whisper in the room as the light in Stefan's eyes faded and Rebekah grinned.

'Come on Rebekah, you don't have to do this,' Matt pleaded and Kol laughed slapping Matt's shoulder with a blow he knew would hurt.

'You don't want to interrupt when Rebekah's having her fun young Matt, she might just turn to you,' he said and Caroline could see the embarrassment in Matt's face. 'Do tell me, well amuse me, Stefan is the brains of your little club, Tyler's the muscle, the girls are there to look pretty, what is it that you do Matt?'

'Aw brother, careful, you might make him cry,' Rebekah stated.

'That's enough,' Tyler said bravely.

'Come on guys, let's drop this,' the barman asked again.

'Come on Barry, I'm just starting to bond with my friends!'

'You wouldn't know what friends were if it hit you in the face!' Tyler argued and Rebekah rolled her precious blue eyes.

'You ran after my brother for five years, did as he said without a word or an argument and all of a sudden, you get ripped and you think you're bad. Sweetheart I can take you down in my sleep,' Rebekah said and Caroline watched as everyone continued to stare at the blonde.

'You guys want us out then we'll leave here with a bang, if you give us our drink, on the house by the way, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't leave without embarrassing anyone else!'

'You're evil, you're all evil,' a woman snarled and Kol laughed.

'We're not evil, we just don't like being shooting targets,' Kol said with an easy going tone.

'We just buried the Sheriff, why can't your family just let things be,' a man asked and Caroline stared at Rebekah and Kol.

'We did nothing wrong, my brother did nothing wrong and when that is proven to all of you, I want you all to apologize, one at a time, to my face. My brother did not shoot the sheriff and I'm going to prove that to you!'

'What does her brother have to do with my mother's death?' Caroline asked and Elena snapped to look at her.

'He killed her, he shot her and the coward stood there and lied that it wasn't him!'

'We don't know that Elena, we won't spread rumors like the rest of this town,' Bonnie concluded and Elena sighed whilst Caroline stared at the siblings once again.

'Rebekah! Kol! Out!'

'Finn, why must you ruin the party. This guys were just starting to love the entertainment,' Kol joked and Finn forced them out.

'I apologize to everyone, they won't bother you again,' Finn apologized and Caroline watched as he smiled at a few people before leaving.

'God, I hate them, I hate them all,' Tyler announced and Bonnie gave Caroline a weak smile.

'I think I'm going to go home, thanks for the drinks,' Caroline said taking the little things she had and embraced Bonnie once more.

'Let me drive you home,' Stefan offered but she shook her head, she had to think, she'd witnessed a lot but Elena's words were still playing in her head. 'He killed her, he shot her.' All Caroline wanted to do right now was go home and beg her father to take her back to LA, she would not live in a town where her mother's murderer walked as if it nothing occurred. Caroline muttered a small thank you before walking out into the cold air. She had to get out of here, she had to get out now.

'You know who killed mom?' Caroline questioned her father and Bill turned to see his daughters red eyes.

'Did someone say something to you?' he demanded of his daughter as he stood from the couch and Caroline noted his nervous behavior. 'Answer me Caroline!'

'I want to go home, I don't want to leave in a town where my mother died! I don't want to stay! There's no reason for us to stay! I want to go home!'

'No Caroline! Do you understand that? We are staying and that's the end of the discussion,' Bill told his daughter.

'Why? Why Daddy? Why here? Why now?'

'Go to your room, I don't want to talk to you!'

'Answer me, why the fuck are we staying here?' Caroline cursed and her father looked at her mortified, ashamed and disgusted of her daughter's behavior.

'We're not leaving this town until the person who killed your mother is facing me while I push a knife through their heart,' Bill informed his daughter and Caroline began to step away from her father. Her father was many things but a murderer even Caroline thought she knew him better. 'Are you happy now?'

'Daddy, why?' Caroline cried.

'Why Caroline!' he questioned stepping right in front of her and Caroline could smell the alcohol in his breath. 'We should've never left her in the first place. It's your fault! Everything was your fault! You made me leave the woman I loved and you stood in the way all the time! We missed her, she died and we weren't here with her! She as alone! She's dead and it's your fault!' Bill screamed and Caroline fell to the floor, the life in her disappearing. She stared at her father, loosing herself by the second. The look on his eye scared her the most because she could see the honesty.

To him, she may as well have been dead because it was all her fault.

**A/N: Yeah, so there's that, let me know what you think, little review button somewhere. Thanks for reading, means a lot :)**

**xoxo**


	3. CHAPTER 2

**A/N: **

**First;** I am so **so** sorry for this late update, I feel so bad but school and that, it won't happen again, I promise and if it will, I'll leave a note or something!

**Second;** A **huge** thank you to; _peachx89, anikasaotome, Lilithdra, David Fishwick, laurasicas, Lauraxo13 and .passion _for taking your time to review.

**Third;** A _huge_ thanks to the cool people that put this story on the alert thingy and the favorites! I appreciate it

**Finally**; I'm missing Vampire Diaries like crazy but it's coming and Joseph Morgan will be on my screen weekly *sigh*, I'll stop now; enjooyy xo

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Caroline flipped another page in her mother's diary, she'd read pages and pages and learnt things she would've never known. There were things about her mother, her grandparents, her father and most importantly her. She'd learned that her mother had hidden her pregnancy until she was 4 months along, her father didn't want a child at the time and her mother was ready to take care of Caroline alone. As Caroline continued to read the page she came to stop as she recognized a date;

_8__th__ April 2007_

_She's leaving me, my little girl is leaving. I won't cry in front of her, I won't let her carry the guilt of leaving her mother in the small town she was born in to go live her dreams. I'll let her go, I'll let Bill take her and I'll let him encourage her to be the person she can be. I'll call her everyday and remind her that she still has me, she still has this place, and that I will love her no matter where she is. My dear Caroline walks away from me today and she takes me with her. There is nothing else to tell, she is gone and so is my world._

A tear fell from Caroline's eyes as she realized that was the last time her mother wrote. It was the day she had decided to leave, she left her mother broken and she hadn't even known.

'Caroline, Tyler is here!' Bill yelled from downstairs and Caroline quickly stood, wiping her tears and checking her reflection in the mirror before she walked downstairs to meet Tyler and his mother. It had been a month since her mother's funeral and the Lockwood's had been a great help, assuring everything went well. Caroline and Bonnie had grown close but no matter how hard Caroline tried, Elena just wasn't her biggest fan. Matt was pretty cool and she and Stefan had a lot in common so they hung out a lot.

'Are you ready for school Caroline, you know we can always wait a little longer,' Mayor Lockwood began but Caroline shook her head disagreeing, if she was going to be stuck in this town, she may as well finish school before finally going back to LA. She missed her friends but it was apparent that they didn't feel the same way. Luke dumped her, made some stupid excuse about distance; Lola and Zoey were now in control of the school so they wanted little to do with her. Caroline thought or believed she meant more to them than that but she was wrong, obviously.

'I'll be fine Mayor Lockwood, honestly,' Caroline insisted.

'It's Carol, no need for the formalities,' the young mom reminded her again and Caroline forced a smile. The mayor and her father had become rather close these couple of weeks whilst her father plotted against the Mikaelson family. They stayed up to late hours of the night talking about the weaknesses of the family and how to prove that their son, Klaus had been the murderer of his wife but Caroline heard them, when they stopped and they grabbed wine glasses and drank and laughed. She heard them and she stared at a picture of her mother as she listened. She'd only been gone a month and her mother was so quick to replace her memory. It disgusted Caroline but she wouldn't speak of it, especially since her father and she were far from speaking 'normally' since his outburst.

'Well, we better get going, you don't want to be late on your first day,' Tyler said motioning for Caroline to move.

'Right, I'll see you,' she told her father quickly and smiled at Carol before walking out of the door and following Tyler to his car.

'We're getting Matt on our way, I hope that's cool.'

'It's fine, I haven't seen him in a while anyway,' she shared and shrugged her shoulders as the car began to move.

'So are you looking forward to a starting today?'

'Oh yeah! It's going to be awesome! New girl whose mother's the dead sheriff!' Caroline couldn't hide her bitterness in her tone and Tyler simply chuckled.

'It's not going to be that bad, you know the cool kids so no one will try a thing,' Tyler stated and Caroline's eyebrow perked up.

'You're a cool kid now?' she asked and giggled when Tyler grinned. 'Oh, I learn something new about you every day,' she said between laughs and Tyler pulled up to Matt's house.

'Come on, I think I'm pretty cool. The hair, the muscles, what more could you ask for?' he asked as Matt walked out and Caroline waved.

'Hey guys,' he started and didn't miss the way Caroline couldn't stop giggling. 'What happened?' he inquired.

'Tyler was just telling me about how he's a 'cool kid',' Caroline informed and Matt laughed.

'Bro! You're trying to please the lady with a line you used in 4th grade?' Matt asked and Caroline laughed louder, a sound she hadn't heard in a while. A sound she honestly missed.

'Matt! Come on, killing my game here man,' Tyler argued grinning at Caroline.

'Whatever dude,' Matt said as they drove into school. 'Is that Katherine?' Matt asked as they passed a large black SUV and Tyler looked quickly before looking ahead again.

'There's no friggin way! Didn't she go to some unknown boarding school in like Ohio?' Tyler questioned as they came out of the car and walked over to meet Bonnie, Elena and Caroline. Caroline hugged Bonnie then waved at Stefan just as a beautiful brunette with long luscious curls walked over to them.

'Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan, you guys look huge,' she spoke elegantly and pulled the both of them into an embrace. Rebekah moved to stand beside Katherine and the two of them looked invincible.

'It's nice to see you Kat,' Matt said but lost his voice when Elena glared at him.

'C'mon Matt, you don't have to hate me just because Elena says so, you know she's not the boss of you,' Katherine reminded him and Matt shrugged avoiding the looks he was receiving.

'What's going on?' Caroline whispered beside Bonnie and Bonnie shook her head and gave Caroline a look that said she'd explain herself as soon as they were far from the crowd.

'Hello Stefan,' Katherine said with a softer tone and Caroline witnessed Elena tighten her grip on Stefan. 'You know out of all the things I missed in Mystic Falls, you would be at the top of that list,' she shared and Caroline stared confused.

'Go throw your bull somewhere else Katherine, no one here cares anymore so just go,' Elena snapped and Katherine laughed.

'Fiesty,' Rebekah snarled with an evil grin and Katherine smiled.

'Listen Elena, I thank you for taking care of him but it's time he came back to he belongs to, don't you think?' Katherine asked.

'I'm with Elena,' Stefan stated and Katherine held a hand to her heart.

'Don't worry, when you realize who you really want, I'll be right here, waiting for you,' she said. 'How is Damon?' she asked and Stefan clenched his teeth. 'What did I miss?' she inquired innocently.

'Dear old Elena's being playing toss with Stefan and Damon, it hurts poor old Stefan to know his girlfriend is shagging his brother,' Rebekah answered and Caroline's eyes opened wide.

'Elena, who knew you had this side to you?'

'Guys, come on, let's not do this,' Bonnie spoke for the first time attempting for peace but Rebekah simply smiled at her.

'Aw Bonnie Bennet, the only one with morals, I do see why my brother admired you,' she spoke.

'Talking about me Bekah?' Kol jumped into the conversation and Caroline saw Tyler tense, he was obviously threatened.

'Kol, always the first to jump into matters that clearly don't concern you,' another voice joined and Caroline turned to look to where the voice had come from, a light gasp escaping her lips. He was mesmerizing; dirty blonde hair that highlighted his gorgeous blue eyes. Caroline could faintly see the dimples that hid behind his smug smile, he was beautiful that was a fact and when he caught Caroline staring, she quickly looked away blushing.

'You're back,' Tyler stated and his grin widened.

'Did you miss me Tyler?

'If I miss you brother, I'm sure your little dog did so too,' Rebekah snarled and Kol chuckled putting his hand around Katherine and Caroline didn't miss the look that Bonnie wore for a second.

'Rebekah why don't you just f-'

'Careful Tyler, I'm sure you'd be even less of use while bruised,' he threatened and a shiver ran through Caroline's spine.

'Leave it Klaus,' Stefan ordered and Caroline stared dumbfounded. This was Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson, the man her father wished to blame or persecute for the death of her mother, the man that her father couldn't stop obsessing over, this was him.

'You,' Caroline meant to say in her head but the words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. His attention went from Stefan to her in an instant and she suddenly felt the intimidation.

'Pardon?'

'Klaus, perhaps we should leave,' Kol said and Klaus' eyebrow perked up.

'What is it?'

'That is Caroline Forbes,' Tyler growled and Caroline watched as he stared at her with shock. 'You killed her mother,' he finished and Klaus took a step back, his cockiness disappearing by the second.

'Klaus!' Kol yelled as his brother entered the car quickly and drove off before anyone could say anything. 'Lockwood!' Kol screamed grabbing a baseball and moving it above his head to hit Tyler.

'Kol!' Bonnie screamed and he stopped starring at the girl before him.

'You make a scene here and father will kill you. Go and find Niklaus,' Rebekah ordered and slowly moved to stand right in front of Tyler. Her blue eyes piercing with nothing but hatred and Caroline could've sworn Tyler looked scared.

'You mess with me and I'll take you on, you mess with my family and we'll all come and take you on. Be very careful Tyler Lockwood,' Rebekah warned her voice as cold as ice and Caroline felt goose bumps on her soft skin.

'Let's go,' Katherine insisted and pulled Rebekah away from Tyler.

####

'So that was Klaus?' Caroline asked once again and Bonnie nodded.

'You didn't really see him at the funeral and he left town shortly after so yeah, he's back now so things are going to get way more crazy around here,' Bonnie said drinking her juice and Caroline shook her head.

'You mean this morning wasn't crazy?'

'No, that was like the starter to a whole meal, the Mikaelson's are an interesting family and when they get together. I mean Kol, Rebekah and Klaus, it's dangerous for everybody. Elijah's the nice one, Finn's just as crazy as the rest of them but he hides it well,' Bonnie informed.

'That is a family and a half, what about their parents?'

'Mikael's got a temper, that's for sure and Esther, she never really spoke to me, she was never around, she was always elsewhere, that's all I have on them.'

'When did they move here exactly?' Caroline asked.

'About a year after you left, they've been here a while but that doesn't mean anyone's used to them after four years of torment,' Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. Something was bothering her though, she knew she didn't want anything to do with her father's obsessions but it's almost as if seeing the man in the flesh drove her to wanting to know if he shed her mother.

'Tell me about Klaus,' she dropped and Bonnie shrugged.

'There isn't much to say, he's crazy, ehs' dangerous, some say that once you know Klaus, you're pretty much dead. He has his father's temper and he does a lot of bad things, he doesn't talk to you unless he wants something or unless you've done something and he wants to deal with you. He has a way of making people disappear,' Bonnie said and Caroline's thoughts travelled to her mother. Did he make her mother disappear? Did he threaten her after she found something? Questions overloaded Caroline's small mind and she quickly ordered a shot and drank it straight away. Bonnie watched her with inquisitive eyes.

'Tell me about this whole thing with Katherine, Stefan and Elena! It's hot,' Caroline pried and Bonnie chuckled.

'It's pure madness and it sucks when you're stuck somewhere you don't want to be. Katherine and Stefan dated for a long time and all of a sudden Katherine left, no one knows why and she never said goodbye to Stefan. He was heartbroken or something and Elena was there, they because a thing soon and when Stefan got tied up with Klaus, Elena got close to Stefan's brother, Damon. So people think she's dating the both of them but it remains unanswered,' Bonnie whispered and Caroline's eyebrows perked up.

'That is drama! Aren't things like that, not meant to happen in small towns?' Caroline questioned and Bonnie laughed.

'No way, Mystic Falls is just a whole different kind of small town trust me!' Bonnie said and Caroline shook her head once more.

'You have to tell me more, how about shopping tomorrow, we can into all the gossip of Mystic Falls,' Caroline said and Bonnie nodded agreeing. 'Ooh, guess what you can start,' an idea popped into Caroline's mind and it was Bonnie's turn to raise an eyebrow.

'What?'

'Kol,' she simply said with wide eyes and Bonnie began to grab her things walking away from Caroline.

'No, no way!'

'Oh come on!' Caroline cried as Bonnie rushed out of the Grill. 'Wuss!'

####

Caroline said a last goodbye to Bonnie as she walked her home before making her way back home, she made a mental note to tell her father she need his car because walking at night with all the creepy woods of Mystic Falls was far from Caroline's most favorite thing. As the blonde rounded another corner she witnessed a group of guys and immediately cursed to herself.

'Of course, after watching millions of movies you'd think I'd expect this,' she said to herself and sighed before lifting the zip to her jacket and walking a lot faster than she was before. Her heels clicked on the floor and they turned around giving the young blonde all the attention.

'Didn't your parents tell you it wasn't safe to walk alone in the dark?' one of them yelled and Caroline rolled her eyes.

'Typical,' she muttered again and continued to walk ignoring their stares and heir wolf-whistling. The second one of them touched her though, she automatically gasped and stopped remembering the lesson she'd taken in defending herself. The problem is, that class only taught you when there was one guy, not when there was four and when one of them grabbed her and pulled her, Caroline let out a loud scream, tears beginning to linger in her blue eyes. 'Please,' she began to plead and one of the guys laughed.

'Come on princess, we'll just have a bit of fun, I'm sure you'd had plenty of experience,' the guy that'd spoken before told her whispering coldly in her ear and Caroline felt a tear drop.

'Please don't, just let me go and I won't say anything,' she begged but he laughed in her face, his grin wide while he slowly removed Caroline's jacket. The others grabbing her hands behind her back and allowing Caroline's screams to echo in the woods before she was dumped into the car with no clue to the dangers that met her life.

* * *

I hope you liked it, I'll update before the end of this week, I promise! If you wanna leave your thoughts; there's the review button.. no pressure or anything; little-ol-me xo


	4. CHAPTER 3

******Waah :'( I'm back and I suck 'cause I should've updated ages ago! **

**Anyway; a massive thankyou to;**_ Sheen-chan, MorganBeatrice, Cassie_** for reviewing the chapter, the many people that followed the story or put the story or myself as a favorite! Thank you very much!**

**A special thank you to DreamsBeatReality for getting me off my arse to update, you really pushed me THANKYOU and sorry for the delay.**

**Enjoy**** and let me know what you think...positive or negative, all is accepted.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Caroline's head pounded; almost like a thousand nails were being throbbed into her head and she slowly opened her eyes to peep at her surroundings. It was dark and cold and Caroline could feel a breeze on her bare skin, a harsh breeze that made her hairs to stand. She slowly and carefully stood trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head but as soon as she noticed her bare self, memories of the events that had occurred began to seep into her memory.

Walking from Bonnie's house, the guys that were there on her way, they way they took her into her car, they gave her something, they made her drink or was it eat something and then she didn't remember, it all went blank but as she looked at her bare self, she began to put things together and tears formed in her blue eyes.

Her breathing began to quicken and her heart felt as if it were trying to leave her small body, she wanted to scream but her throat wouldn't allow her, her body was in pain and she was sweating; dripping. She felt dirty, used, cheap, she wanted to get out but she had no idea where she was or who was outside wherever she was. More tears formed in her eyes and they fell without control.

She took a breath and closed her eyes then opened them as she tried to see through the dark but nothing; all she met was darkness and that scared her. She felt she couldn't take it any longer and held her head back, took another breath and allowed a loud and piercing scream to escape her cold lips.

'Help me!' she screamed louder and heard the shuffling of feet outside along with yelling and shouting before after what seemed like an eternity a door appeared and allowed light from the other side. She met his blue eyes; she could easily recognize them and her eyes widened with fear as more tears fell from her eyes.

'Oh this, I'm going to kill the bloody bastard,' his accent rang in her ears and he turned away from her walking angrily only to be stopped by a hand, a female hand. A girl, one Caroline had never seen walked past him and turned a light on causing Caroline to wince. The sudden light made her eyes sting. The girl looked at Caroline, her mouth snarled, her eyes angry.

'We don't have time Klaus, grab her something to wear and bring it here now, we'll deal with them later,' her voice was calm but even she looked disturbed as she witnessed the girl before her. She carefully walked to Caroline, her hips swaying perfectly; she was beautiful. She put a small hand on Caroline and she automatically winced.

'Please, please help me,' Caroline begged as her sobs began to erupt and the girl sighed and looked at Caroline, a look of hopelessness crossed her features and Caroline shook her head and sobbed louder. 'Please,' she whispered and yelled between her cries.

'We're taking you to the hospital Caroline, don't you worry,' the girl spoke and Caroline slowly looked up to meet sad brown eyes that seem to look at her and know everything about her.

'Who are you?' Caroline barely chocked out as the pain in her head slowly returned making her scream in agony.

'Jesus, what did they do to her?' the girl yelled jumping off the bed to witness Caroline move uncontrollably on the small bed. 'Klaus!' she screamed. 'Klaus!' she repeated louder and Caroline's eyes began to shut as he walked into the room; only rage in his whole posture.

- more to what meets the eye -

'Honey, Caroline baby,' Caroline heard her father's faint voice and managed to open her eyes, meeting her father's worried, distraught ones. She felt her breath begin to quicken once again and as she looked around frantically, she looked to her father for an explanation but he seemed sad, so sad the words couldn't form into his mouth.

'I-' she tried to say but her throat pained and her eyes widened as the memories became clear in her mind. Tears fell from her eyes before she could control them and she jerked away from her father; causing a face of pain to pass him and she could tell he was trying not to cry before her but Caroline shook her head. 'No, Daddy no,' she repeated over and over as she clutched herself swinging back and forth on the bed.

'Baby girl,' her father tried walking closer but Caroline raised her hand and shook her head, motioning for him to stop and Bill's eyes widened. 'Please,' he tried to say but she shook her head.

'Get out,' she spoke her voice low and cold. 'Get out!' she ordered over and over; her voice growing with fear and pleading. 'Get out! Get out! Get out!' she roared and a house full of nurses came rushing in trying to calm Caroline as she allowed violent screams to consume her. She felt as if her body wasn't her and faces; their faces came into mind. How they used her, what they did to her and her screams became louder, until she felt a sharp pain and slipped out of consciousness. Her father's guilty eyes on her mind.

-more to what meets the eye-

'When do you think she'll wake up,' Caroline recognized the voice as Bonnie's and couldn't force herself to open her eyes, so she turned, as if asleep, waiting for the responder to speak.

'Who knows Bon, she looks terrible,' the voice was Elena's and Caroline tried to ignore the sadness in her voice. She wondered if everyone would speak to her this way after whatever that's happened to her. After what they did to her. Would people look for these guys? Would she charge them? Take them to court for what they did to her, what they took from her. Caroline felt her own tear fall on her bare arm and another memory came through.

'_Come on babe, you're too hot to be this hard,' he snarled in her ear, her tears falling from her face, his sweat falling onto her bare skin. 'Come on, the quicker you do it, the faster this will end,' he urged and Caroline looked up, she could barely tell his features but he was tall and he had chestnut hair; the ring leader. _

'_Please, please, don't do this,' Caroline pleaded trying to free herself from his grip but it was useless as he pinned her hands above her head with one arm and forcefully opened her legs with his other hand. Caroline shook her head violently trying to move on the bed but he moved his legs either side of her, squeezing her body between his legs. 'Please,' Caroline cried trying to escape but he moved closer, his eyes full of danger, staring at Caroline as if she was a piece of meat. _

'_You'll have fun baby, I promise,' he whispered moving his head to her neck and sticking his dirty lips on her neck making Caroline cry harder trying to fight off her but he began to take her top off moving it above her head and Caroline heard a couple of gasps and looked around the room only noticing the audience she had. 'I'm only the starter baby,' he snarled in her ear and Caroline's movements became frantic._

'_Please! Please help me!' she screamed louder looking at all of them; some wore a look of pity while the rest cheered him. 'Please,' she yelled to her loudest but nothing, darkness overcome her._

Caroline jerked quickly, her breathing hard, her heart out of her chest as she looked at Bonnie, then Elena and back at Bonnie. Bonnie's face became worried instantly and she moved beside Caroline's side.

'Oh my God Caroline, I'm so sorry, I should've never let you walk home, I'm so sorry,' Bonnie apologized as Caroline looked around the hospital, flowers sat in every corner of the room, she looked at the ones beside her and noticed the sunflowers; her favorite. Her face turned into disgust quickly and she grabbed the vase throwing it across the room with all the energy she had.

'What's going on in here?' a worried, light British accent asked Caroline and she quickly turned to look at the woman beside her; she was beautiful and tall and elegant in her doctor wear. She had shoulder length hair that was held back by a simple black with a black headband and her brown eyes were extremely anxious.

'I don't know, she woke up and she just threw the vase,' Elena answered and Caroline turned to look at her, a look of pity on the girl that once hated her for stupid reasons.

'Caroline, I'm Doctor Mikaelson, are you alright?' she asked coming to stand beside me and holding my eyelids up as she held a bright torch in my eyes. 'Caroline, did you have a dream?' she questioned and tears filled the young blonde's eyes. 'Girls, perhaps it's wise we leave Miss Forbes,' the doctor ordered and I continued to study her.

'I'm so sorry Caroline,' Bonnie repeated as she collected her items and walked out with a hopeless Elena tracking behind her.

'Caroline, did you dream?' the doctor uttered her previous question once again and Caroline shook her head as another tear dropped. 'Was it a memory?' she inquired and Caroline allowed a sob to escape her as she nodded to the doctor. 'Caroline, I'm so sorry,' she said sadly and I looked up at her.

'He was there,' Caroline allowed and her doctor held her gaze questioningly. 'He was there,' she muttered again and the doctor slowly pushed her on the bed and pulled her sheets.

'Get some rest Caroline, whoever did this to you will pay, that I assure you,' her doctor spoke with confidence and Caroline shuddered as she heard the doctor leave. The room was silent and cold and Caroline felt trapped as she looked around to all the flowers. How long had she been here? How long had she been laying on the cold hospital bed as people walked in and out, watching her sleep, watching her breath, watching her dream, watching her remember.

'Why?' Caroline barely whispered as another memory evoked her and she allowed her eyes to shut.

-more to what meets the eye-

'Caroline,' a voice called her and she recognized the voice so well her eyes swung open to look at the girl. She looked even better than Caroline remembered; her eyes a honey brown, her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail that showed her gorgeous features and Caroline gasped as she saw a figure at the window.

'Please, not again, please,' Caroline begged and just as she was about to scream the girl placed her hand on Caroline's mouth, shaking her head and shushing Caroline.

'We're not here to hurt you Caroline but we don't have a lot of time before your father comes back,' she explained and the figure moved beside her to show him. Klaus Mikaelson, his blue eyes seemed sad but they were cold and his jaw tensed when he witnessed Caroline's form.

'Move your hand Lexi,' Klaus ordered and the blonde girl followed sighing and placing her hands to her sides. 'We need to know who did this, now,' he demanded and a look of confusion washed over Caroline as the hairs on the back of her neck stood at the danger of his voice.

'Do you think speaking like that is gonna make this any easier,' the girl, Lexi spoke and Klaus shot a glare at her. 'Move,' she told him and he raised his hand allowing the blonde to walk directly beside Caroline.

'What do you want?' Caroline barely said and Lexi gave her a small sad smile.

'We need to know who did this to you, this happened on my watch and I need to fix my mistake,' she confessed and Caroline's eyebrows knitted together. 'I know you don't understand now Caroline but it's important, if I were to show you, a group of people would you be able to identify who did this to you?'

'I-I, It was so dark,' Caroline managed and Lexi sighed in defeat. 'They just went on and on and they wouldn't stop,' Caroline continued and felt her eyes sting of more tears. No matter how much she cried, there seemed to be more fresh tears waiting for her. 'The first one, he was lethal, he wouldn't stop, he led them all,' she remembered and Caroline didn't miss the look of recognition in Lexi's eyes.

'Klaus,' she simply uttered his name and Caroline looked up to see a dark shadow rise in his features. 'Not like this,' Lexi said walking beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 'They will pay, but not like this,' she told him and Klaus held Caroline's eyes. She could only imagine what he saw; a weak, pathetic, dirty and useless girl that allowed them to use her that way.

'Your mother,' Klaus began and Caroline's eyes widened. 'She was strong; she did more for me than you would ever know. For her, I'll make sure the people that did this to you pay,' he expressed with confidence and Caroline saw the sadness in his eyes when he mentioned her mother. He couldn't have killed her if he spoke of her that way could he?

'D-d-id you bring me here?' Caroline inquired.

'Yeah we did and we better get going,' Lexi spoke looking right at Klaus who dropped his gaze on Caroline and looked back at Lexi.

'You know who did this,' Caroline whispered and Lexi looked down; guilt in her whole posture. 'Tell me, tell me who did this,' Caroline began to demand and Klaus let out a low and cold chuckle.

'So what? You think you can take them on yourself, after what they did to you?' he questioned with humor and Caroline allowed another tear to drop. He was mocking her, proving to her how weak he thought she was.

'Klaus,' Lexi snapped and Klaus rolled his eyes. 'Thank you Caroline, we will handle it,' she stated and Caroline shook her head.

'How? You keep telling me you'll handle it but how, you have to tell the police,' Caroline urged and now they both chuckled looking at Caroline as if she was a child.

'You really are as naïve as you look,' Klaus commented and Caroline felt small very quickly.

'We went to the police last time and look what happened,' Lexi spoke and Klaus darted his eyes to hers with a look of anger. 'We have to go,' she decided and turned to look at me. 'I hope you recover, not just physically but mentally too,' she added and began to walk out of the room.

'You didn't kill my mother,' Caroline said with absolute shock in her voice and Klaus was at her side in seconds. 'You didn't kill her, she helped you didn't she?' she pushed and Klaus growled beside her, scaring Caroline slightly.

'Leave matters that don't concern you Caroline,' he spoke her name and Caroline felt goose bumps on her hands,

'Klaus,' Lexi's voice came and he suddenly moved from Caroline and walked straight past Lexi and out of the door.

'We will help you Caroline but I never want to see you unless I come to you,' Lexi finalized and Caroline let out a breath she didn't know she held once the girl walked out. She turned to face her window and watched as her two guests entered her car in a hurried state and Caroline watched as a man in a suit looked to the car, spoke to his wrist and another car came following the direction they had left. What was going on here?

* * *

**the end for today.**

**Again, I'm incredibly sorry for the late update, I don't even have an excuse, I'm so sorry. I'll try harder this time. Please review!**

**xoxo**

**little-ol-me**


End file.
